


A Favour For A Favour

by afteriwake



Series: Home Away From Home [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Favors, Gen, Irritated Molly, Molly Has A Crush, One-Sided Attraction, POV Molly, POV Molly Hooper, Pre-Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Sherlock Being Considerate, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Being an Asshole, Talking, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sherlock arranges to have a billboard put up in the middle of London to get Molly’s attention while she’s purposefully ignoring him she agrees to meet him at Barts to get him body parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favour For A Favour

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another early posting for Day 7 of Sherlolly Appreciation Week, and a backposted part of the series, where the Sherlolly aspect is more one-sided. This is inspired by this manipulation of a billboard which I haven't found any credit for (if you know who made it, please, let me know):
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

She couldn’t believe it. She absolutely couldn’t believe it. Her mobile had been blowing up with phone calls and texts and Facebook alerts all because of the billboard that had been put up in the middle of London because she was currently trying to concentrate quite hard on a research paper that she had a deadline for in three days. There had been a string of gruesome killings, the work of a spree killer, and then a rash of poisonings that had been from a contaminated batch of meat from one of the farms in Devon that sold to a boutique butchers shop in SoHo and she had let it slide and she _needed_ to get it done. The reputation of St Barts had a lot riding on it.

And Sherlock bloody Holmes put up a billboard in London reading "MOLLY HOOPER, I NEED SOME BODY PARTS. YES THE BILLBOARD IS NECESSARY AS YOU ARE IGNORING MY TEXTS. SH"

Of _course_ she was ignoring his texts, as best she was able. She was ignoring _everyone’s_ texts. This paper was of the utmost importance and she’d only just started. Why couldn’t he understand that?

But she, of course, had drug herself off to Barts to meet him at the morgue to get him his precious body parts. Anything to get her some peace and quiet long enough to finish this paper.

“I see you got my message,” he said when she entered, arms full of papers with her laptop balance precariously on top. Not the best of places for it, but it couldn’t be helped.

“Yes. The whole of London made sure of it, it seemed.” She watched in horror as her laptop began to slide and she tried to shift her body and the papers to keep it from falling but to no avail. Before it crashed to the floor, however, Sherlock was there by her side, easily catching it. “Thank you.”

“What is all that?” he asked.

“Research, for the paper I put off which I need to finish in less than three days,” she said. “As Mike has said you aren’t allowed to take body parts out of the path lab, I brought my research and my notes with me to work on the paper while you do what you need to in the lab.”

“Since when have I had that restriction?” he asked, clearly affronted.

“Since there was a complaint from Sally that you left a glass jar of eyeballs on her desk at Scotland Yard,” she replied.

“Who in the blazes is Sally?” he asked.

“Sergeant Donovan,” he replied.

“I was careless,” he said, waving the hand that held the laptop. “It won’t happen again.”

“The body parts don’t leave the path lab,” she said firmly. “You want body parts, they stay there. And I stay there with you. Besides, my equipment is better. You’ve said that yourself.”

“But—” he began, but she glared and he shut his mouth.

“No buts. I’m quite put out at the moment. The local media has reached out to me, Sherlock. I’ve had to shut off my mobile entirely instead of merely screening my calls because of you. So I’m doing you an immense favour but I’m going to do it on my terms. Take it or leave it.”

“I suppose I’ll take it,” he said, just a bit sullenly.

“Now, what parts do you need?” she asked.

“Two hands, a foot, a thigh, a calf, a brain, a whole lung and if you have one a full gastrointestinal tract,” he said.

She raised an eyebrow. “That’s a tall order but I’ll see what I can do. Let me set all of this down in the path lab first.”

“And this?” he asked, lifting up the laptop again.

“Hold onto it for me,” she said, turning and walking away. “And no snooping!” She made her way out of the morgue and down the hallway to the lab. It didn’t take her long to find a suitable place to work, and then she turned and went back to her own usual domain. Sherlock was sitting on the stool she had there, looking bored. “Now then, let’s see what we can get you.”

It took them a bit of time but she managed to get him every body part he asked for from assorted donor bodies except the whole lung. He had to settle for half a lung, which he grumbled about for a bit until she glared at him, and then he settled down. They wheeled the samples into the path lab and Sherlock began to busy himself with his experiments while Molly began to work on her paper. It was a tedious job, as she was going through at least two hundred years of research not on forensics but on criminology and how forensics was applied to it. It took her a little while to realize that Sherlock was ignoring his experiments and reading over her shoulder. She glanced up at him. “Fascinating,” he murmured.

“I normally speak at medical conferences, but I was asked to speak at a forensic conference next week,” she said, rubbing at the back of her neck. “It’s in New York.”

“Ah, yes. The one hosted by the Friends of the New York Police Department,” he said. He looked at her for a moment and then settled his hands on her shoulders. “May I?”

“All right,” she said. He slowly began to knead the muscles on her neck and she had to suppress a moan. She shut her eyes and hung her head slightly. “The head of the crime labs there is a friend of mine. He’s been impressed with a lot of the work I’ve done, so he asked me to write a paper on the history of Scotland Yard and forensic pathology and consulting, and then share it at the conference.”

“You are, in your way, a consultant for Scotland Yard as well, aren’t you?” he asked, using his thumbs to hit just the right spot of sore muscles.

“Yes,” she said. “Most people with my position are. It’s in the job description. I’m not a freelance consultant like you are, though. I’m contracted by the government and I’m paid quite handsomely for my services.”

“Interesting,” he replied.

“That feels quite good,” she said with a contented sigh.

“A favour for a favour,” he replied.

“Why are you doing these experiments, anyway?” she asked.

“Lestrade is going through cold cases. He has one with dismembered body parts with various bits of damage to them and then decomposition. I’m trying to recreate the damage, then time the decay to determine length of time for the murder to have been committed. Hence why I had wanted to be able to remove the body parts.”

She was quiet for a moment. “I _suppose_ if Greg will verify it’s for a case and they need to be in certain conditions outside of a laboratory setting I could convince Mike to reconsider, just this once.”

There was a pause, and then Sherlock squeezed her shoulders in what seemed to be a friendly gesture. “That would be most helpful, Molly. Thank you.”

“Just promise me you won’t go to such drastic measures next time to get my attention again, all right?”

There was another pause. “I will try my best,” he said finally.

She shook her head as his hands moved away from her shoulders and she got up to move towards one of the phones in the lab to call Stamford. Oh, the things she would do for this man, she realized. He had her wrapped around his little finger and he didn’t even realize it. She wondered if he ever would…


End file.
